


Sleep Is For The Weak (You Make Me Weak)

by leejah



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jung Wooyoung-centric, M/M, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, Mentioned Song Mingi, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejah/pseuds/leejah
Summary: Jung Wooyoung can party with the best of them. But tonight he's running on almost zero sleep and just needs a cuddle. San is wearing adorable pyjamas and just so happens to have a spare side of the bed.Or:Wooyoung and San skip a party to cuddle.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Sleep Is For The Weak (You Make Me Weak)

Jung Wooyoung could party with the best of them; downing beers, necking shots and even participating in the odd body shot - when the guy was hot and the mood was right. But tonight, he was _not_ in the mood. He had gotten a maximum of about three hours sleep the night before and the only reason he was at the stupid house party - the owner of which, Wooyoung was not aware of - was because Seonghwa had pulled his one ‘IOU’ he had over Wooyoung for that one time he had gotten so drunk he had accidentally pissed on the guy’s favourite plant instead of in the toilet. In his defense, it was easy to mistake them when he was as wasted as he had been. Seonghwa had not appreciated his input though.

So he was currently leaning against the kitchen sink, in god-knows-who’s house, with his arms crossed and a very apparent frown on his face. He wasn’t even drinking. The only reason he had come to the kitchen was because it was the one place that was completely devoid of other people. At least, for the time being. It gave Wooyoung a great escape from his friends who were already drunk and having a great time in the other room. 

Yes, his friends _had_ tried to get him to down shots and let loose. No, he did not do it. Yes, they _had_ called him boring and left him alone in the kitchen. No, he was not going to move from his spot to find them because one, he was too tired to make his limbs move more than they had to, and two, he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with drunk people.

He sighed, wondering why exactly Seonghwa has wasted his IOU to get his grumpy ass here. 

It was as that exact moment of contemplation that another boy entered into the empty kitchen, standing like a deer in the headlights when he caught sight of Wooyoung. 

He was cute, _hot_ even, with straight, dark hair that was hanging over his eyes slightly, said eyes were brown and wide in the face of Wooyoung’s presence - obviously, he was not expecting other people to be hanging around in the kitchen just as Wooyoung was. Wooyoung might have been tired, but it didn’t take any brain power to realise that the guy was attractive.

He was also wearing the cutest pyjamas that Wooyoung had ever seen; a soft, fleecy purple with little dogs all over. The guy was also hugging a stuffed toy that looked like a Shiba Inu. It was safe to bet he liked dogs. It was sickeningly endearing just how soft the boy looked, and it was enough to get Wooyoung’s to exchange his frown for a gentle smile. 

Honestly, he was a little envious at the guy since he seemed like he was not too long away from getting the sleep that Wooyoung so desperately craved. 

“Hey,” Wooyoung spoke awkwardly, brushing his black hair behind his ears where it had been getting pretty long lately.

The guy still looked a little uncomfortable, obviously self conscious about his attire, but smiled back, hugging his stuffed toy a little tighter to his chest. 

“Hi,” he replied quietly, moving further into the room, seemingly emboldened by the conversing and on the hunt for what Wooyoung could only assume was snacks, considering the dude was pushing his head into the fridge to look past all the drinks that had been shoved in the front. 

By his sleepwear and the fact that he knew what all the cupboards held, Wooyoung was guessing that he lived here. 

“Not a fan of partying?” Wooyoung asked as the guy had moved to a cupboard next to the sink he was leaning against.

The guy stopped, pulling his hand back from where it had been on the cupboard handle and looked over at Wooyoung. Up close, the bags under his eyes were pretty obvious.

“I was just too tired,” he admitted, “What about you? You’re here all alone and you don’t look like you’re drinking,”

Wooyoung laughed. For a guy that looked as ready for bed as Wooyoung felt, he was pretty observant. 

“We’re in the same boat, my dude. I’m exhausted. The only reason I’m here is my asshole friend used his IOU for the time I pissed in his favourite plant,” Wooyoung admitted, instantly feeling like they were kindred souls. How he wished he was in comfy pyjamas and had a cute stuffed dog toy to curl into bed with.

The guy actually laughed at that, black hair falling into his eyes before he swept it out of the way, dimples appearing on his smiling cheeks which had a dusting of red. If Wooyoung’s heart picked up it’s pace a little, it obviously had nothing to do with the fact that he just made this gorgeous and adorable, sleepy guy laugh.

“That sounds like a good story,” he beamed, Wooyoung barely caught it; too mesmerized by the sudden appearance of dimples on the boy’s cheeks.

“You could say I was _piss drunk_ ,” Wooyoung joked with a mischievous smile on his face. The bright, melodious laughter that burst out immediately after made the terrible joke worth it. 

“What’s your name?” he asked after he finished his laughter, another dimpled smile on his face. His pursuit for snacks seemed to be forgotten during the exchange. 

“Wooyoung,” he offered, beaming right back at the guy. “You?”

He definitely only asked because it was the polite thing to do. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was dying to know the name of someone who was able to rock pyjamas _that cute_ and still, somehow, look ridiculously attractive. It was unfair, okay?

“San,” the boy replied, dimples still on full display. It was a nice name, cute, simple and memorable, just like it’s owner. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, _San_ ,” Woo responded. He couldn’t help a little teasing when he asked, “What about the little one’s name?” patting the stuffed toy on its head where it was comfortably nestled into San’s chest. 

San must have completely forgotten it was there because he looked down at where Wooyoung’s hand was just leaving the dog’s head and blushed hard. 

“His name is Shiber,” San spoke quietly after a few moments, obviously still embarrassed. 

“Cute,” Wooyoung said, but he wasn’t sure if he was referring to the stuffed animal or it’s pyjamas-cladden owner. There was a good possibility it was both. “Seems like he would be good to cuddle,” he added, not wanting to seem like he was making fun of the guy. 

“Thanks, he is,” San laughed in reply, the awkward tension dissipating with the breathy rumble.

“Man, I envy you.” Wooyoung groaned with a pout, “You have snacks and a good night’s sleep to look forward to!” he sighed, “Meanwhile my friends are probably going to keep me here ‘til, like, three AM!”

San shot a sympathetic look his way and grabbed for the snacks again, looking like he had just remembered his original purpose for being in the kitchen. Once he was done, closing the cupboard with a bag of chips, he looked up and down between Wooyoung and Shiber in his arms before speaking.

“Hey, I know this might be weird considering we just met but you seem cool and, you know, _really tired_ , and I have a pretty big bed - I’m not, like, propositioning you or anything! Promise. Just, like, if you wanted to catch some Z’s while your friends do their things, I would be chill if you wanted to crash in my room with me. Totally platonically.” San spluttered out, blushing again. Wooyoung was starting to love the way his cheeks looked painted in red. 

He looked like he was about to blurt out another long rant in the silence between them, so Wooyoung replied quickly, not really putting much thought into his answer, letting his mouth run faster than his brain. Not that he wasn’t like that 90% of the time anyway. “Dude, you are literally an angel! That sounds amazing!” he groaned, just thinking of a bed was enough to make him smile, “But, um, just incase it makes you uncomfortable - and it’s totally cool if it does - I’m, like, super gay...I understand it that makes it weird.” Wooyoung confessed with an awkward smile.

He was really hoping it wouldn’t be an issue because sleep was calling his name and if San’s bed was half as comfortable as the boy himself looked, then he would die to collapse into it.

San burst out in laughter. It was enough to completely bewilder Wooyoung until the guy spoke again. “Me too! So absolutely _no_ worries there,” San replied. Wooyoung felt so relieved he could actually cry. “It will just be bros helping each other out, or something like that. Unless you want to cuddle. Which I totally wouldn’t be against.” San promised.

Wooyoung offered him a wide smile. “Are you sure you aren’t an angel? Because I am such a cuddle monster, you have _no idea_. It drives my friends insane!” he laughed, San too. “I wouldn’t want to make Shiber jealous though,” he added with a wink, feeling a little bolder now that they were getting to know each other a little better. 

“I think he can survive one night without them,” San retorted with a smirk. 

Wooyoung chose to ignore whatever tension was building in the room in favour of looking San, whose arms were full of snacks and Shiber, in the eyes as he said, “Well, then, show me the way, angel boy,”

* * *

  
  


The party was still in full swing as he followed San, watching the guy sneak around the bodies and thrumming music. Lucky for him, San, unsurprisingly, seemed to know the perfect route that meant no one would be looking at them as they passed, so he didn’t have to try and explain to his friend where the hell he was going and why he was following a cutie in pyjamas. 

Following San was good for two reasons; one, he was _finally_ going to be able to get some blessed sleep where San was leading him and, two, San’s ass looked great in his adorable pyjama bottoms. 

San looked back at him, flashing a smile, like he was double checking Wooyoung was still following him. Whether it was because he was worried Wooyoung would get lost, or seeing if the other had changed their mind about the whole cuddling situation, Woo couldn’t say. 

They made their way upstairs and then to the first door on the left. San stopped outside of it, shifting his weight about between his feet, looking awkward again.

“It might be, like, messy or something, because I wasn’t exactly expecting anyone to come in, but I swear my bed is clean and tidy so, yeah,” the dark-haired boy spoke, shifting the snacks and Shiber in his arms so that he could extend a hand to push the door handle down and open the door up to his room.

He followed San in without having the energy to give an encouraging reply. San closed the door behind them, the music finally quieting down behind the wooden barrier. Wooyoung sighed contentedly and took a curious look around the room.

Although San’s warning had prepared him for the room to be just as much of a mess as his own currently was back in his flat, it was actually pretty tidy. If Wooyoung had not been so sleep deprived, he probably would have made a joke to San about the amount of tissues in the trash can, but instead he focused on the poster that was hanging above the comfiest looking bed he had ever seen. 

“You like BTS?” Wooyoung asked, feeling something which could only be described as smitten. “We are _so_ talking about this when we wake up,” he promised and San laughed, throwing his snacks on the end of his bed and throwing the covers open so that he could crawl in. He put a knee on the mattress but paused, turning back to Wooyoung. 

“Do you have a preference on which side you want to be on? Gotta be polite to a guest,” San asked.

“Sannie, you could offer me a pillow on the floor right now and I would kiss your feet,” Wooyoung admitted, “I’ll just sleep wherever you’re not. Or where you are. I’m not fussed. Depends on how much you want to cuddle.”

San was doing that cute laugh again and slipped under the covers, shuffling up close to where the right side of the bed rested against the wall and patted the mattress invitingly. 

Wooyoung beamed, diving eagerly into the bed next to him. A thought occurred to him when he turned over to face San that he felt needed sharing, “Is it okay that I’m still in my clothes? Not that I’m suggesting I get naked or anything, just, I know jeans and a belt aren’t the comfiest thing to cuddle against,” he laughed awkwardly.

San nodded, humming. “Uh, I think I have some spare pyjamas if you want to borrow them?” he asked after a moment's contemplation.

“I think I’m going to owe you for the rest of my life,” Wooyoung groaned.

San laughed, both of them shuffling out of the bed, and then went over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pyjamas which looked just like the ones he was wearing, except these ones were black with small kittens all over them. Wooyoung actually loved them. He took them gratefully. 

“I’ll, uh, turn around so just tell me when you’re done,” San smiled, turning to face the door, leaving Wooyoung to undress and pull on the pyjamas. 

Maybe, if he had been in his right mind, he would have thought about how appropriate it would have been to keep his underwear on, considering he wasn’t the owner of the pyjamas, but his mind was running on autopilot as he pulled off his shoes and socks, shimmying out of all his clothes, putting the pyjamas on over his naked body and sighing at the soft material sliding over his skin. He might have to actually steal these pyjamas. Not only were they cute, they were so comfy and warm. 

“I’m all good,” Wooyoung said, watching San turn around, both of them exchanging a smile. 

San looked down to Wooyoung’s clothes and suddenly his face was red again, noticing the underwear on the top of the pile. “You can, uh, leave your clothes anywhere, I guess,” he laughed, obviously trying to ignore his red cheeks. 

Wooyoung barely noticed because he himself was having a crisis over the fact that San and him were matching and going to bed like an old married couple was. It was sickeningly domestic and he was enjoying it way too much.

San didn’t say anything as he slid back into bed, this time sitting against the headboard and tearing open one of the bags of snacks, reaching for his laptop, like he was avidly pretending the heat in his face wasn’t there.

Wooyoung swayed sleepily as he followed San back to bed, this time feeling completely content as he threw the covers over himself, sighing as he felt his body warm up, feet curling into the soft mattress. He sat up next to San, who offered him a snack and one of his earphones - the other, of which, he was currently putting into his ear. Wooyoung dove his hand into the bag of chips, grabbing a few, using his other hand to put the earbud into his ear, leaning close to San’s side so that they could watch some random YouTube videos together. 

They had similar taste, apparently, so despite San asking Wooyoung if he had any preferences, the boy just shook his head, stealing some more chips until his tiredness pulled him to rest his head on San’s shoulder, eyelids feeling heavy.

San must have noticed, because the next thing he knew, the earbud was being pulled out of his ear and he was being coaxed into laying down on the bed. He was vaguely aware of San climbing over him to turn the light off and crawling back over him to snuggle back into the bed.

Wooyoung forced his eyes open when San stopped adjusting and caught the other staring back at him, eyes just as heavy with sleep.

“Cuddle?” he asked tiredly, shuffling a bit closer.

San simply hummed, meeting Wooyoung in the middle and wrapping his arms around him. Wooyoung smiled, closing his eyes and nuzzling into San’s chest, moving his arms to circle the boy back, content in their shared heat.

“Night, Sannie,” he mumbled into the boy’s chest.

“Night, Wooyoungie,” was the last thing he heard before he slipped into dreamland.

* * *

Wooyoung was being poked. It was really annoying because he was super comfortable and completely unwilling to remove himself from the position he was in. His brain was vaguely aware of the fact that he was still cuddled up in San’s arms, but it took him a minute to realise that it was not San that was poking him, because the boy was still breathing evenly, clearly very much asleep. He looked cute, lips pouted slightly as he breathed soft puffs of breath into the pillow just above Wooyoung’s head.

The poking continued. 

Wooyoung’s face was a mask of unrelenting anger and he turned his head around to see who the fuck was bothering his sleep. 

He blinked, the light in the room had been turned on and he was just awake enough to register the fact that the music downstairs had been turned off, because the door was wide open and the house was quiet. 

The poking stopped when he caught the eye of the culprit. It was Yunho. He was still pissed at him, even if he was his friend.

“Dude, I don’t even want to know how you ended up cuddling San in matching pyjamas, but we we’re planning on heading out and freaked out when we realised you were gone. Yeosang is literally throwing a fit downstairs so you can, like, stay here and I’ll send him up or you can go home with us and sleep in your own bed.” Yunho said, Wooyoung took a minute to absorb all the words. His decision took less than a second though.

“Just send him up here if he insists on seeing me. I’m not moving.” he grumbled, voice still rough with sleep. Sleep that he still hadn’t completely caught up on. 

He watched Yunho nod and felt San stirring next to him.

“Yunho?” he heard San ask sleepily, the boy stretching his arms and yawning before letting an arm fall over Wooyoung’s side again.

“‘Sup, Dude. Wooyoung’s flatmate is currently tearing up your house looking for him so I was just asking Woo if he wanted to go home or send Yeosang up here,” Yunho cheerily explained.

San just groaned, pulling Wooyoung tighter, both of them were apparently reluctant to move from their current positions. 

“Yeah, I figured,” Yunho said, taking the movement as a reply. “I’ll go get Yeosang before he actually does any damage,” 

With that Yunho left and Wooyoung decided to turn back to San and curl up into his chest again, smiling at the contented hum the other boy let out at the action, arms gripping him closer again. 

His happiness was short lived, because it was only a moment before Yeosang - or at least he assumed it was Yeosang, since he was still closing his eyes against San and trying to sleep - tore into the room calling his name.

“Wooyoung, what the fuck?” his flatmate cried.

God, he really wished everyone could just let him sleep.

He opened his eyes again, this time opting to turn his entire body around in San’s arms instead of making the continual effort of keeping his head turned. San pulled him back again, just in case Wooyoung’s body had moved an inch away.

“Hi, Yeosang, I’m fine. It was nice seeing you, let’s talk tomorrow,” Wooyoung hummed, closing his eyes once he finished, praying Yeosang would turn the lights off on the way out.

“ _Wooyoung_ ,” Yeosang warned. Of course he wasn’t going to let him sleep like a good friend. 

Wooyoung cracked his eyes open again and sighed.

“What?” he asked, probably a little more snappy than he meant it.

“What do you mean ‘ _What?’_ . That’s my line! You disappeared from the party _without telling us_ , and now we find you sleeping in San’s room, in _San’s bed_ , in matching pyjamas. What the fuck?” Yeosang snapped. 

“Yeosang, I don’t know what you want me to say. I was tired. You all knew I was tired but you made me come out anyway, so, yeah, when I met San in the kitchen and he offered to let me share his bed I said ‘yes’. Is that really so wrong? He’s nice. I like him.” Wooyoung replied.

“You’re lucky it was San. What the hell, dude? Also that doesn’t explain the pyjamas. Did you just sleep with Mingi’s flatmate?” he cried.

Oh, this was Mingi’s place. Well that made sense. That would explain why everyone was talking about San like they knew him.

“Hi, Yeosangie,” Wooyoung heard San grumble from behind him, obviously unable to sleep from the noise.

“Hey, San. Sorry about my idiot flatmate,” Yeosang greeted.

“Rude,” Wooyoung scoffed.

“It’s okay, I like Wooyoungie. He gives good cuddles and he likes my pyjamas,” San muttered.

“We didn’t sleep together. Well, not like _that_.” Wooyoung explained. “We were just cuddling and catching up on some rest when you all so rudely interrupted.” 

“DUDE! YUNHO WAS RIGHT! WOOYOUNG AND SAN ARE CUDDLING!” Mingi shouted from the doorway. 

He could feel the rumble of a groan from San’s chest where it was pressed up against his back.

“Everyone get the hell out of my room. If you want to talk, come back in the morning. If you don’t leave I will _make you_. Don’t make me use my black best against you,” San threatened.

It was hot, but Wooyoung would deal with that in the morning. Right now he just smirked in Yeosang’s face and turned back around in San’s arms to snuggle back up into his chest. 

“And turn the fucking light off,” San added.

The light flicked off a moment later, and Wooyoung might have fallen a little bit in love. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next time that Wooyoung woke up he found himself on his back, San’s head was resting over his heart, arms still looped tightly around each other. He could tell it was morning from the sliver of light peeking through the curtains.

He smiled brushing a hand through San’s soft black hair, pushing the bangs out of his face as the boy scrunched his eyes before slowly blinking awake. 

It had, honestly, been the best sleep that Wooyoung had had for longer than he could remember. His heart was all warm and tingly when he saw San smile at him.

“Mornin’ Young-ah,” he said, his voice deep from sleep. He didn’t move his head, and Wooyoung was hardly going to make him, since he was beaming down at the guy like he had never been happier. Maybe he never had.

“Morning, Sannie.” he replied, brushing the boy’s bangs away again.

They stayed like that for a while before San decided to roll onto his back and stretch his limbs, both of them seemingly feeling the same effects of a restful night’s sleep.

“So I officially owe you my eternal gratitude,” Wooyoung said, rolling onto his side to watch San.

“Yeah?” San asked, rolling to his side as well. Wooyoung tried to ignore just how close their faces were.

“Definitely. My hero!” Wooyoung laughed, flashing a bright smile in San’s direction.

“Glad I could be of service,” San replied, smiling back. “I’m actually surprised my brain could get past both the fact that I was exhausted and the fact that you’re, like, the cutest guy I have ever met,”

Apparently San was smooth as all get out when he had a full night’s sleep. Wooyoung blushed.

“You’re not too bad yourself,”

“Is that the best you’ve got? I thought I was your hero!” San gasped in mock horror.

“What do you want from me?” Wooyoung asked with a roll of his eyes.

“You should tell me I’m cute too,” San hummed.

“How about cute and hot?” Wooyoung winked.

“I can work with that,”

They both burst out laughing, rolling on their backs to watch the ceiling.

“Would it be weird if I asked if we could do this again?” San asked.

“This was literally the best night’s sleep I have ever had, so, hell no. Ask away!” 

“I’m glad I wasn’t the only one...Can we do this again?”

Wooyoung rolled over, leaning half his body off the bed and grabbing in the general direction of his clothes until his hand made purchase on denim. He pulled at his jeans until they were close enough that he could dive a hand into the back pocket and pull out his phone. He turned around to face San, who had already rolled onto his side to watch what Wooyoung was doing, and unlocked his phone before handing it over to San, who raised a brow at it.

“Give me your number, I’ll text you, and then you can literally just message me whenever you feel like getting a good night’s sleep or, you know, Shiber needs a break,” he said sending another wink at San.

San smirked, playing with Wooyoung’s phone and handing it back when his contact details were added. 

“Cuddle buddy?” Wooyoung questioned, reading the name San had given himself in the phone contacts.

“I thought it was appropriate,” San shrugged.

Wooyoung laughed and sent a quick, “This is Wooyoung” text so San would have his number before throwing his phone on the floor.

“Now that we’ve established our ‘cuddly buddy’ relationship, let’s talk about BTS!” 


End file.
